With the development of intelligent mobile devices and mobile internet technologies, the mobile devices generally adopt a touch screen to input characters (or text). However, the inputting speed of characters by clicking on a touch screen with a small size is way slower than the inputting speed through a physical keyboard. The user's communication efficiency is affected due to this slower inputting speed.
To improve the inputting efficiency of a touch screen, more and more inputting method developers have developed and provided a voice recognition inputting function as one of the alternative methods of inputting characters. Those methods include Xunfei input method, Sougou pinyin input method and etc. In addition, with the development of the voice recognition technology, the accuracy of voice recognition is getting better, and the application of the voice recognition function is more broadly. For example, conventional search method is based on user's manual input of characters, which is time consuming.